


Secrets

by StephHoechlin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Police, Secrets, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sheriff deputy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: Siblings don't need to know everything.





	Secrets

You and your brother Rick were very close, but there was one secret you kept from your sibling; not certain how the sheriff would react if he ever found out that you and his best friend had been hooking up behind his back for months. A knock from your front door had you hurrying down the hallway to open it, releasing a shocked squeal when a large figure engulfed you in their arms; laughing as they smothered your face in kisses.

“Shane!” you exclaimed, hearing the man chuckle before his lips were pressed against your own; your arms wrapping around his neck as he picked you up. “Long day?” you asked, leaning your forehead on his as he kicked his foot back to shut the door; smiling at you as his brown eyes locked onto yours.

“Very.”

“Do you need some help unwinding then?” you asked, smiling coyly as you played with his hair. “I’m sure I could think of something.”

“Oh?” he chuckled, shifting a little to get a better grip on you; grasping the backs of your thighs. “What did you have in mind darlin’?”

“Well…you’re gonna have to take me to the bedroom to find out.” Shane grinned and complied with your request; soon finding yourself dropped onto your bed with the large sheriff deputy on top of you, laughing lightly as you shoved him up. “Firstly, you’re wearing too many clothes.” Taking your time in unbuttoning his uniform shirt you were aware of his dark eyes fixated on you, pushing it off his shoulders and tugging the black undershirt over his head; trailing your fingers across his bare chest and stomach, briefly feeling his muscles tense beneath your light touch. Pushing him down so he was lying on his back you heard him kick his shoes off over the edge of the bed, straddling one of his thighs as you kissed your way down his warm skin; unbuckling his belt and tugging down his uniform pants. “Is this for me?” you teased, palming his hard erection through the thin material of his boxers; biting your lip at the groan he released.

“Sweetheart, you always get me hard.” He replied gruffly, making you squirm against his thigh before swiftly pulling down his boxers; moaning at the sight of his erection springing free. Not being able to resist you bent forward and ran your tongue up the underside of his shaft, causing the man to moan lowly and place his hand on the back of your head; prompting you to take as much of him into your mouth as you could, wrapping your hand around the base. “Fuck, baby girl.” He groaned, tangling his fingers into your hair as you began bobbing your head up and down; hollowing your cheeks for more suction. Very lightly you scraped your teeth along the sensitive skin of his member, hearing him hiss between his teeth which had your gaze flicking up to his face; seeing his expression scrunched in pleasure. “Ain’t gonna last.” He ground out, tightening his grip on you before you felt his erection beginning to throb; making a noise of shock when he suddenly pulled you off him.

“What-“

“Don’t wanna cum in your mouth.” He released you and sat up. “Wanna see you strip, beautiful. Nice and slow.” He smirked, watching you get off the bed and stand in front of him; shuddering lightly as his tongue ran along his bottom lip, already dark coloured eyes now almost black.

“You’re gonna make me cum if you continue looking at me like that.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No.” you moaned, rubbing your thighs together briefly for a little friction; hearing him chuckle before you grasped the bottom of your shirt and pulled it over your head, popping the buttons of your jeans and taking them off. 

“Fuckin’ beautiful.” His large hands curled around your hips and pulled you closer, kissing you just below your navel. “Continue.” He muttered against your skin, releasing you once more and watching lustfully as you removed your bra; freeing your breasts to which the cooler temperature of the room had your nipples pebbling. Turning so your back was facing him you hooked your fingers into the edge of your panties and bent forward as you slowly peeled them down your legs, revealing everything to the man sitting behind you and hearing him groan deeply. “Fuck, get back on the bed. I need to touch you.”

“Touch me where?” you smiled coyly, standing up and turning to face him once more; yelping when he grabbed you and pinned you beneath him on the mattress, moaning as he inserted one of his fingers into your already well-lubricated entrance. 

“Right here.” He said lowly, smirking as he added a second and watched you squirm beneath him. “Did it get you wet when you were sucking my dick?”

“Yes.” You breathed, closing your eyes as he crooked his fingers inside of you and continuously hit your g-spot every time he thrust them. His thumb hit your clit and your lips parted as you gasped, opening your eyes and locking gazes with him.

 

“That’s it. I want you to look at me when you cum.” Your breathing hitched and your thighs tensed as he brought you closer to the edge, releasing a cry of pleasure as your orgasm broke; clamping down on his fingers and arching your back up off the mattress. “That a girl.”

“Shane!” you squealed, reaching down to grab his wrist to stop him; puffing a little to get your breath back as you’d held it while orgasming.

“Remember to breathe (y/n).” he chuckled, leaning down to kiss your forehead while removing his fingers from you; smiling as he hitched your legs up around his waist. “Ready or do you need a minute?”

“Always ready for you.” He grinned as you wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him closer to you and simply staring at his face as your fingers buried in his hair. “Shane, I love you.” You said quietly, watching his expression carefully to see his reaction; only to have him kiss your lips softly as a first response. 

“I love you too (y/n).” A smile broke out across your lips as he rested his forehead on yours, humming in satisfaction when he slowly pushed himself inside of you; the familiar stretching sensation causing your toes to curl. “We’re gonna have to tell Rick now.”

“Don’t talk about my brother when we’re having sex.”

“Sorry.” He chuckled, kissing you once more as he began thrusting; covering your body with his as his lips moved to skim along your jaw to your neck. His teeth scraped against your skin before biting down on your pulse point, digging your nails into his back as you moaned; feeling him pick up the pace from your response. “God, you feel so good.” He groaned against your skin, pressing your lips against the bare skin of his shoulder as he was bent over you. 

“Make me cum again.” You breathed, hearing him chuckle and feeling his lips curve upwards into a smile; lifting his head to look down at you.

“Only if you don’t hold your breath.” You nodded and felt a familiar tingle as he smirked. “Get ready sweetheart.” Clutching on to him as he gave more power to his thrusts you angled your hips up ever so slightly which had him hitting just the right spot, moaning as your body jerked into his when one of his hands travelled down your body and connected the pad of his thumb to your clit; rubbing harshly in time with his thrusts, causing you to tighten around him. 

“Fuck, Shane!” you cried, making him grunt as you dug your nails into his back; arching up into him and feeling his warm skin glide against yours.

“Christ, (y/n). Can’t hold it.” He gritted out, screwing his eyes shut as his pace began to falter; clenching your walls around his hard shaft which had him releasing into you with a deep groan and in turn had your second orgasm washing over you. The larger man dropped down on top of you, breathing heavily into the side of your neck as your arms and legs were wrapped around him; both of you gradually calming down from your previous pleasurable highs.

“No more stress?” you asked, making him laugh and lift himself off you; dropping beside you on the bed and curling his muscled arms around you, pulling you close to his side and smiling when he placed a kiss to your forehead.

“No stress.”

Allowing yourself to relax you sighed in content, resting your head on the side of his chest and hanging an arm over his stomach; one of your legs hooked over his. A smile was playing on your lips as you could feel him tracing a random pattern on the top of your arm with his fingers, nuzzling your nose on his warm skin; relieved that the man actually returned your feelings. The sound of your front door opening had you shooting upright and Shane reaching for his gun attached to his work pants on the floor; until a voice you both knew well sounded from downstairs. 

“(Y/n)?!”

“Knew I shouldn’t have given him a key.” You groaned; both of you hurrying to get your clothes back on. “Give me a minute!” you called to your brother; almost tripping over your feet as you tugged your jeans on, hearing Shane chuckle at you as he pulled on his shirt. Before you could rush out to meet your older sibling Shane’s large hand curled around your wrist, making you look back and up at him.

“Be mine?” You smiled and stood up on your tip toes, landing a kiss to his jaw.

“Yes.” The deputy grinned and allowed you to leave the room, hurrying downstairs to meet your brother. “Rick?”

“Hey. Just thought I’d check on…” he trailed off as his blue eyes landed on you, frowning and reaching out to turn your head to the side. “Is that what I think it is?” You weren’t sure before, but now you were pretty certain Shane had left a mark when he bit you; blushing lightly as you moved your head out of his grip. “Are you sleeping with someone?”

“…yeah…”

“Who?”

“Is my sex life really any of your business?”

“You’re my little sister; I need to know what kind of people are in your life.”

“I’m in a relationship with someone you know really well.” You blurted; nervous about revealing what you’d been keeping a secret the past few months. 

“I know him?”

“Hey Rick.” Shane made an appearance from the stairs, fully back in his uniform, and slipped a reassuring arm around your waist; large hand curled around your hip.

“Shane?” Rick looked genuinely shocked at the revelation; causing you to chew your bottom lip as his blue eyes, which yours matched, landed back on you. “How long have you gone behind my back?”

“A few months…maybe around five. We didn’t know how to tell you.”

“And you’re together?”

“Yeah.”

“Best friend or not; you hurt my little sister I will kick your ass.” Rick warned, pointing at his best friend and work partner with a firm facial expression. “Not gonna lie, I am a little pissed off you kept it secret; but if you’re happy go for it.”

“Thanks, brother.” You now boyfriend smiled, pulling you closer into his side as his grip on you tightened ever so slightly. “No more secrets. I can tell you about the amazing sex we just-“

“I don’t need to hear it.” Your sibling stated, making you laugh as you buried your face in Shane’s chest. “Look after her.”

“Hey.” Shane nudged you once Rick had left, prompting you to tilt your head back to look up at his face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
